


His shirt

by Martovskiy_Zayac



Series: King Steve [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martovskiy_Zayac/pseuds/Martovskiy_Zayac
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: King Steve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807162
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	His shirt




End file.
